


Raspberry Beret

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Cunnilingus, Exploration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Groping, Hotel Sex, Inspired by Music, Oral Sex, Rain, Raspberry Beret, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young tourist with the only open seat in the cafe catches Tom's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Beret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Prince and the NPG 'Raspberry Beret'

Mina sipped her tea, earl grey with milk and sugar. She tugged the sweater closer on her shoulders. The chill in the air reminding her that she should have checked the weather before she left her hotel. But she'd been so excited to get out into the city and explore that she'd simply pulled on some jeans, a flattering camisole and a light sweater.  
She absently played with a rouge wave that had fallen out of her beret. She smirked to herself. The beret itself had been another impulse. She'd actually found it online instead of a secondhand store, but being a child of the 80's, she couldn't resist buying it. Granted, it was more of wine than raspberry but it still flattered her brunette waves.  
Someone cleared their throat right next to her. Mina looked up and into the most captivating pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the cafe seems to be rather crowded this afternoon. Might I join you?"  
"Oh sure, sure." She used the toe of her Converse to push the chair out.  
"Thank you. You're the only table with an open seat. And an open book." He sat down. "I'm Tom." He offered her a large, slender hand. She brushed the crumbs from her scone on her jeans and shook his hand.  
"Mina." She tucked her bookmark into her spot and closed the book to give more them more room.  
"Oh please, don't stop reading because of me."  
She tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're the first Londoner I've had the chance to talk with it's not a problem."  
"American?"  
Mine nodded. "Yes, vacation."  
The waiter brought Tom's tea and lunch over to the table then cleared away Mina's empty dishes. "Oh?"  
"Yes, I start a new job in the fall and I'm using up vacation time and funds from the old job." Tom took a sip of his tea and nodded. "You're from London?"  
He shook his head. "I live in London now. But I grew up in Wimbeldon and Oxford. Where are you from?"  
"Outside of Chicago." Mina wrapped her hands around her tea, leeching the last of the warmth into her hands.  
"I've been through Chicago a time or two." Tom took a bit of his sandwich. "What are you reading?"  
"The Portrait of Dorian Grey."  
"Interesting read. What do you think of it?"  
Mina shivered at the sudden breeze and pulled her sweater tighter. Tom's eyes flicked to the delicate little cave her bowed shoulders made of her chest and her breasts. He licked his lips, wiping them with a napkin to hide the action.  
"Its really about self control. What wouldn't you do if you had no recompense for your actions? How would you abuse your body if no harm would come nor age?" Tom smirked behind his tea cup at the way she phrased that.  
"A classic morality tale."  
"Yes, but not necessarily good versus evil. More of a man versus himself."  
"How far are you?"  
"Oh, I've read it before. I even watched the movie version with Colin Firth. It wasn't too bad. But I was disappointed in the way they changed the ending."  
Tom finished his sandwich and settled back, letting his legs fall open as usual. His knee brushed against hers. "You don't like the idea of his changing for love?"  
"But was the movie Dorian truly in love? Or was she just another adventure he could have and not pay the price for? At least in the book, you KNOW that Dorian did not change. He never learned the err of his ways."  
"But isn't love an adventure anyway?"  
"Oh yes, it is. But there's always a price to pay. Perhaps that's what the movie is saying."  
"How so?" He liked her. She had fire. She had intelligence. This was the most stimulating conversation he'd had in days that didn't involve scripts or some aspect of the movie business.  
"How so to which?"  
"Both." He laced his fingers together and rested his hands in his lap. He watched her chew her lip as she gathered her thoughts in two separate directions. She tucked that wave behind her ear a second time.  
"Have you ever been in love, Tom?"  
"I-I like to think I have."  
"Are you in love now?" He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, that was a bit too personal." She lost her train of thought. "In love, we always pay a price. For some, it's a desirable one. You give up the independence and carefree life of being single to become part of someone else. For others, its heart ache and pain and loss." Mina drained the last of her cold tea.  
"And have you paid a price, Mina?"  
"Oh yes. But I'll take the heart ache and pain and loss for that brilliant moment of love and bliss and connection. However long it is." Her eyes sparkled. He grinned at her, knowing exactly what she meant. Take this moment of connection. She jerked in sudden realization, which made her breasts bounce nicely beneath the thin layers of fabric. "Oh! What time is it?"  
"Quarter past one."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I've got to run. It was lovely meeting you, Tom." She stood and chucked her book into her bag. He stood to be respectful, his gaze flicking to her chest once again and then further down her body.  
"It was lovely meeting you, Mina. Do enjoy the rest of your vacation." She tucked her hair behind her ear again, a gesture he fond endearing. He wondered how much she had wound up under that beret. He watched her walk away. The way her hips swayed was almost hypnotic. He licked his lips at the way the denim hugged her luscious ass. She glanced over her shoulder and waved to an approaching cab but the car passed her by. She turned and met his eyes briefly. He should call out to her. Invited for a drink, dinner maybe. Something. She smiled and waved then turned and walked away.  
He sipped his tea, looking up into the grey clouds. Perhaps, he should have checked the weather before he'd left the house. The canned music in the cafe switched to Prince 'Raspberry Beret'. He found himself smiling. His mind cooked up all sorts of delicious ways to show her London and none of them involved clothing. He sighed. "Well, you missed your chance, old boy."

Mina stood in the doorway of the shop, watching the rain pour less than a foot away from her. She cursed at her luck today. Of course, she didn't have an umbrella. And she couldn't get a cab to save her life. Maybe she could take the Underground closer to her hotel. The door the shop jingled behind her. The owner had flipped the open sign to close.  
With sigh, she drew the sweater up as far as it would go and tucked her chin to her chest before ducking out into the rain. It wasn't long before she was soaked to the skin. She laughed to herself, shaking her head. She couldn't be too mad. She was in London! She looked up at the sky, turning her face into the rain. Oh yea, she was going to get sick but what did it matter.

Tom tapped his thumb against the steering wheel. After his conversation with Mina in her beret then hearing the Prince song, he'd bought it off the internet. Sitting here in traffic, it came on his shuffle again. "Yes, torment me. I should have offered to give her a tour, asked her out to dinner or a drink, or for her number."  
He peered through the wiper blades. Their whump-whump rhythmic in the slowed traffic. His attention wondered then was drawn to the person standing next to the road, scanning the cars for a cab. She turned her face to the sky and he recognized her, Mina from the cafe.  
He rolled down his window. "Are you alright?" He called over the rain and wipers. She didn't acknowledge him at first but when he didn't immediately leave, she bent to look in the window. She'd no doubt been about to tell him to sod off. Her smile was glorious when she recognized him as well.  
"Tom from the cafe."  
"Mina with the empty seat." They shared a smile. "Are you alright?"  
"No, I'm afraid I'm lost. And I'm drenched."  
"Well, get in. I'll give you a lift back to your hotel."  
"I don't want to be a bother."  
"I insist." The car behind him honked. Mina looked from that car to Tom's open window. He raised an eyebrow in askance.  
"Fuck it." Mina reached for the handle as Tom leaned over and opened the door. She slid into the passenger seat of the Jaguar. "I'm sorry about your seat."  
"It's leather, darling. Now, where's your hotel?"  
"I don't know. I mean, I DO know but from where were are, I haven't a clue. I don't know where here is."  
"Alright, then where are you staying?  
"(Insert hotel here)"  
"That's not too far from here." Mina recognized the song on the radio and giggled. Tom shrugged. "Your beret." They both blushed. Before long, they were rolling along singing along to the song.  
'Something 'bout the clouds and her mixed' was right, Tom thought. He didn't want to take her back to her hotel. Not unless he was going up with her. He glanced at her, catching her in the act of staring at his hands.  
She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you have lovely hands. Do you play piano?" But piano keys weren't what she was thinking about his fingers playing over.  
"Some. Guitar, as well."  
"I bet you're pretty good." The car in front of them slammed on their brakes. The tail lights blazing bright red. "Tom!" His attention jerked back to the road. And he managed to keep from rear-ending the car. His arm shot out protectively to keep her from slamming forward, as she'd neglected to put on her safety belt.  
They looked down awkwardly where Tom's hand cupped her right breast. The traffic stayed still, as did his hand. But for only a moment, his thumb caressed the sensitive underside her breast, pebbling her already stiff nipple into his calm. "Sorry." The slowly drew his hand away.  
Mina wanted to grab his wrist and press his hand back against her breast. "Don't be. I mean, it wasn't your fault." Warm arousal pooled between her legs, pushing out the chill from her cold, wet clothes.  
Tom took a chance and laid his hand on her knee. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Thank you." His hand settled on her thigh, still close to her knee. Mina began to recognize her surroundings then she spotted her hotel. "Well, there I am."  
Tom eased the Jaguar in front of the main doors. "Happy to help."  
"Thank you so much." She looked at his hand, again thinking of places she'd rather have it. But her knee was preferable to the steering wheel. They both spoke at the same time. "Listen, I was-"  
And again. "No, you go-"  
And again. "No, you-"  
Tom withdrew his hand and turned in his seat. "Mina, I've got some free time tonight and I was wondering if you'd join me for a drink."  
She winced. "I'm seeing a play on the West End tonight."  
"Oh."  
"Would you like to come up for a drink now?" She rested her hand on the handle. "I'm not entirely sure about the soundness of mind in inviting someone I just met up to my room. I might in end up in the sex trade like in Taken."  
Tom laughed. "Well, I can assure you, I have no plans to kidnap you and sell you into the sex trade." He turned around in his seat. "Where should I park?"  
"I don't really know. I took a rental from Heathrow."  
"I'm sure there's a parking garage for the hotel." He swung the Jaguar back onto the road then followed the signs for the hotel's parking. The cold darkness of the garage filled in around them. The cement echoed and magnified every sound. Tom pulled into the first parking spot that wasn't reserved.  
They sat in silence for a moment, listening the engine tick as it cooled down. That persistent wave slipped out of the beret to tickle her cheek. They reached for it in the same instance. An electric shock passed between them. Their fingers entwined and Tom leaned over the center to take her lips.  
A soft press of lips that ended quickly. He pulled back but didn't go far. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"  
"No, don't apologize." His hand pinned hers to her jaw as he cupped it and kissed her again, drawing her in deeper. Their hands began to roam. Fingertips traced lines down arms and over thighs. They danced up ribs and into hair, entwining with each other and reaching for connection. The kiss broke and started again, their hands never stopping but avoiding intimate, sensitive areas. All the areas they truly longed to touch. He groaned and pulled her against him.  
"Perhaps we should-" He combed his fingers through her hair and tugged her head back. Their mouths hovered over each other, lips brushing back and forth.  
"My room."  
"What?"  
"Your Jag is too narrow for both of us. My room."  
"Well that's a better suggestion than mine." He half-laughed. They brushed their lips back and forth, savoring the silken feel of the other's lips.  
"What was yours?"  
Tom looked from her eyes to mouth. He pulled a half smile. "To stop." He licked her lips then pulled her further into his lap. The center console and the steering wheel hindering her progress. "But I rather like your suggestion."  
He slid his hands down her back and pulled her the rest of the way onto his lap. "You need to let me up." She rested her hands on his shoulders, nuzzling her nose along his.  
"Oh right." Tom trailed his fingers up her spine, causing her to shiver. His long fingers wrapped over her shoulder from behind. He sat up as lifted his hips and pulled her down against his growing erection. "But then I'd have to stop touching you."  
"You can touch me more out of this car. Without the hindrance of clothes."  
He positively purred. "I like that idea."  
Mina popped the handle and opened the door, climbing off him. Tom unfolded himself from the driver's seat. He rested a hand at the small of her back, propelling her forward. His fingers splayed across her damp sweater. She glanced at him as they waited for the elevator and had to stifle a giggle.  
"What?"  
"Your clothes, Tom." He looked down. Aside the an uncomfortable bulge in the front of his slacks, he had a damp spot where she'd straddled him. His chest had wet spots where her breasts had pressed against him.  
He laughed. "Well, darling, it's only water. I'm sure it will have time to dry." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, revealing an older couple. Tom and Mina slipped past them to stand in the back corner of the car.  
"Sixth floor, please." The man pressed the button for six. Tom leaned against the railing and pulled Mina to stand in front of him, her ass resting lightly against his crotch. His hands rested on her thighs, holding her in place. She leaned back against him. He leaned forward to rest his face against the bend of her shoulder and neck.  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened at the lobby. The older couple stepped off. When no one got on, Tom pushed up with his hips. The second time, Mina pushed down against him. They moaned softly in tandem. Tom reached up and turned her face by her chin, holding her throat loosely. His tongue flicked her lips then slid between them. Their lips touched in a tandem moan while their bodies pushed against each other, causing delicious friction.  
Their eyes met. "I want to be inside you."  
"God, yes." The elevator dinged their floor. Mina reluctantly pulled away from him. Tom followed close behind. His hands flexed, itching to touch her. She slid the card key through the handle then pushed it open. Tom followed behind her. As soon as the door closed, their bodies met again. His hands pulled at her sweater and camisole.  
"Off. Take these off." She pulled back and shimmied out of the sweater. Then grabbing the camisole cross body, she pulled it over her head and tossed it. Tom bent and cupped her breasts in both his hands and kneaded them together, kissing and sucking the cool damp flesh through the wet lace.  
He walked her backward to the bed. His open mouth skimmed up her collarbone and neck to met hers once again. She moaned softly and reached behind her to unhook the bra. His fingers worked at the button of her jeans and her zipper. The bra fell from her arms. Tom placed his hand on the center of her chest then pushed her backward. She fell to the bed and bounced. He smirked at the soft way her breasts bounced with her body.  
His lips met hers as he reached for her jeans, pulling the wet denim and the white lacy panties that matched her bra down off her hips. He should have liked to see more of the matching underthings but the time had passed. She braced her hands on the bed and lifted her ass off the bed. He peeled the denim off her flesh and tossed the jeans away. He knelt on the side of the bed.  
Tom's teeth scraped her knee. His large hands covered both knees then opened them, spreading her legs. He spread them further as his hands moved up her thighs, kneading the rain cooled skin. His lips followed his hands, starting at the bend on her knee on the side. She gave a squeak. He smiled. "You like that?" He held her leg still by her knee and French kissed the bend of her knee. His lips and tongue teased the sensitive skin, drawing forth a gasping mewl from her. His teeth joined in.  
Mina covered her eyes with her hand and dropped back on the bed. "Oh my god."  
"Musn't forget this one." He turned his head and lavished her other knee with the same attention. Mina bit her bottom lip and wiggled on the bed. Each pass of his tongue, each scrape of his teeth shot straight to her cunt, making her wet. She grabbed her breasts with both hands and kneaded them. "You Really like that."  
Tom shrugged out of his unbuttoned shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He jerked Mina to the edge of the bed. One arm curled around her thigh, his hand holding her pussy lips open. He glanced at her, waiting for her to say stop. When she didn't, he dove in, sucking each of her lips into his mouth. His tongue laved her folds until she opened to him like a flower, tasting the wetness he'd already caused. Her hips rolled with the rhythm of his tongue. He carefully avoided her swollen clit, brushing it with the side of his tongue as he used the flat of his tongue around it, drawing it further and further.  
Mina whimpered, hands scrambling at the duvet. "Please."  
"You want me to suck your clit, darling?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you going to be a good girl and suck my cock if I do?"  
"God, yes, Tom!" He pursed his lips and blew softly on her throbbing pearl. "Please!"  
"Since you've asked so nicely." The tip of his tongue formed a point, which he flicked back and forth over her ultra-sensitive nub. She gasped and twisted her hands in the duvet. He pressed the flat of his tongue against her this time. She moaned and rolled her hips, pushing them up into his face.  
"Yes!" He grinned to himself. Each pass of his tongue brought a different sound from her and each sound shot straight to his cock, making it pulse and twitch. He finally gave her what she wanted, closing his lips over her nerve bundle and sucking like it was a candy on his tongue. Her groan of pure pleasure rolled down his spine. Tom slid his hand into his pants and palmed himself.  
Mina grew louder and louder, her body writhing. She gripped his hair and pulled, pushing her cunt into his face. He moaned and licked and sucked her little clit until her body began to shake. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself, his hips rocking forward. The edge was right there. She could feel it, shining and bright and sharp. And suddenly, it was gone.  
Tom rocked back on his heels then pushed to stand up. He shed the jeans and boxers swiftly. He then stepped onto the bed effortlessly with those long legs of his and knelt over her chest. Mina felt her missed orgasm like a warm pulse that radiated through her from her cunt. He brushed the head of his cock against her lips and she opened them so prettily.  
He watched with parted lips and set jaw as he cock slipped between her glistening lips. She wrapped a hand around the base of him, stroking up to meet her mouth. She pulled back then drew her tongue down the vein on the underside of his cock then back up. He sighed and held the back of her head. She leaned up to devour him again, moaning and thrusting her hips up off the bed. She took him deeper every time she backed off then slid down his cock again. His chest heaved, his fingers flexing on the back of her head urging her to take it.  
"Yes...there's a good girl. Take it. Take it all." He groaned and let his head fall back. She reached up to massage his balls and tease her fingertips over his pernium. "Careful, darling. I don't want to hurt you." He was practically breathless. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes. Her throat convulsed around him and he nearly lost it. Tom leaned forward until she lay flat on the bed again. He took her wrists and held them above her head and to the mattress. Her body undulated beneath him.  
Tom couldn't quite explain what came over him. Maybe it was how she writhed and moaned around his cock. Maybe it was that she didn't fight him when he began to thrust into her mouth, fucking her face. He bowed his shoulders, watching as she closed her tearing eyes and let him gag her with his cock. He groaned and bit his bottom lip. "God, you're beautiful." He felt his balls draw up and tense and made himself stop. He twisted away from her, falling onto his back, panting.  
Mina lay still, gasping. Her entire body throbbed with need. She swallowed, feeling that sore itch in the back. "Why-"  
"Why did I stop?"  
"Yes."  
"Because I want to be inside you." He drew her up into his arms and onto his lap. Her thighs squeezed his hips. He held his cock perfectly straight for her. She felt the latex of the condom brush against her and silently thanked this man's wherewithal to don one. Mina's head dropped back, her spine arching as she slid down him. She felt Tom's hand on the back of her head. "No, look at me. I want to see you."  
Mina wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her breasts smashed against his chest, rubbing up and down against his muscles. Her body trembled slightly as she lifted her hips and rolled them forward, sliding up and down his cock. His fingers twisted in her hair. Their mouths hovered over each other, but they never looked away. Tom wrapped his arms around her torso. His legs sprawled outward, flexing as he thrust upwards, causing her to squeal. Their bodies fought against one another until he surged up and pushed her onto her back. Her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles hooking together.  
Tom pinned her hands above her head and pumped his hips fast and hard. Her moans barked out into the hotel room. She writhed beneath him like she had when he'd fucked her lips. Now, there was nothing to hold him back. He bent to capture her mouth. He grunted with his effort, not being able to stop or control himself. He wanted her, hard and screaming.  
He shook with the intensity of it. He bit her lip as pulled away. Her breathless moaning shot down his spine. He held her head, pushing down so that his momentum wouldn't carry them off them bed. That goddamned beret had stayed on this whole time. He pulled her head to the side to breathe against her ear, his teeth clenched. He was so close and the way she shook, she couldn't be far either. "Cum like a good girl, Mina. Cum for me." His hips stuttered in their rhythm. "Fuck! Mina, cum!"  
Mina felt his thrusts lace that edge of pain then her world went white. Thank god, he'd lost his rhythm. She arched underneath him and clawed at the back of his hands. He pushed her hands harder down on the bed. Her body clamped around him, hot and wet. She shouted his name and string of expletives then fell loose onto the duvet. Tom took her lips, hungrily kissing her as he continued to thrust. She whined against him. Her sensitive body tightened around him, her thighs clamped around his hips. He gasped and fell still, his cock twitching his release deep inside her.  
Tom rolled to the side and tossed the condom into the waste bin. He stretched and let his arms fall to mattress, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
She hummed with sleepy delight, rolling to line her body along him. "Don't apologize. I would've stopped you if it really hurt."  
He leaned his head up as he tipped her chin so that he could look at her. "How long are you in London, darling?"  
She blinked heady eyes at him. Her elegant eyelashes fascinated him for a moment. "Four more days."  
"I'd be honored if you'd let me keep you company the rest of your vacation." He memorized the details of her face, waiting for her to tell him no, to get bent or laugh at him.  
"If you fuck me like that, drive me in that sexy car, and give me a true Londoner's tour of your home, you've got a deal."  
He grinned. "You drive a hard bargain but I accept." He leaned up a bit more and kissed her, holding her chin. She pulled away and pushed off his chest, jumping up from the bed.  
"I'm going to get some ice. Order us something to drink."  
"Yes, ma'am." He watched her bend over and fish her card key from her pocket, her body slick with sweat and her cum glistening on the tops of her thighs. He felt his cock twitch. She hummed to herself as she opened the door and cast a sultry look over her shoulder. Bloody hell, she was walking down to the ice machine in nothing but that goddamned beret. The door clicked closed behind her and he dropped back onto the mattress, grinning like an idiot. "If it was warm, she wouldn't wear much more."


End file.
